


The Flavors That Make You

by Dontatmethanks2



Series: Eat your heart out [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: ALL THE FLAVORS, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Bar Fight, Cuddling, F/M, Feelings, Fight Scene, Fluff, Sleeping Together, erwin the wise, farlan and Isabel are siblings to levi, hange is such an angel, i guess, levihan - Freeform, my dudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:42:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21881716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dontatmethanks2/pseuds/Dontatmethanks2
Summary: And the plot develops, or whatever.Or, Levi deals with some inner conflict while simultaneously dealing with some ‘family’ conflict as well.He comes out bruised but Hange is there to patch him up of course.They cuddle I promise. This one is long.
Relationships: Hange Zoë & Levi, Hange Zoë/Levi
Series: Eat your heart out [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1473932
Comments: 10
Kudos: 104





	The Flavors That Make You

“..and I’m thinking that we push the deadline a bit by a couple of days, to give our developers and designers a bit of breathing room.”

“It’s not a bad idea.” Levi mumbled in response, not looking at Erwin but at the papers in front of him instead, yet his head wasn’t even in his work.

He was on a Skype call with Erwin going over their plan for their project with a German drink company, they wanted them to create advertising for the brand to bring in sales.

“Petra and Oluo could pitch the commercial ideas.” The blonde continued but Levi wasn’t really listening he just hummed in agreement.

“And I could get on the table during the pitch meeting and shake my ass in front of the CEO- Levi are you even paying attention?”

The raven snapped his head up to look at his friend through his laptop screen.

“No..sorry.” He apologized with a distant expression.

Erwin sighed and propped his chin on his elbow. “What’s got you so worked up?”

Levi groaned and leaned back against the headboard of his bed. “I-I dont know..”

The bigger man was silent for a while, before a small smile crept onto his face.

“This is about that woman you’ve been seeing, isn’t it?”

The smaller man stayed quiet.

“I’ve seemed to- as the kids say- nailed it.” Erwin chuckled and Levi glared at him.

“You’re so lame.” 

“Did something happen between you two?” The blonde asked, ignoring the raven’s comment.

With folded arms, the raven shook his head. “No.. it’s just-” he sighed, might as well spill his guts out. Erwin would listen and give him his opinion, just like all those late nights in college.

“It all just feels too good to be true, like.. like the universe is handing me this chance to be happy, dangling it in front of me, only to rip it away.”

His friend listened intently and nodded.

“Do I even deserve this, do I deserve her?”

The ravenette paused to reel himself in, to keep his emotions from bubbling over.

“Everyone deserves a chance at love Levi, you’re no exception. Why do you think you don’t?” Erwin spoke softly, as if he were talking to a scared animal. “Besides, it was you who pursued her.”

“I didn’t actually think I’d get this far..” Levi ran his hand through his sleek black hair in frustration. “You know I’ve done some shit Erwin, and Karma is a fucking cold hearted bitch to people like me.”

The bulky blonde chuckled deeply, thick matching eyebrows raising at his friend’s statement.

“I never pegged you as the superstitious type Lee”

“Erwi-“

“But,” the man continued. “ everything is not all determined by your past, this woman-“

“Zoe, her name is Zoe.” The raven corrected.

“Zoe, does she know about your past?”

Levi shook his head, face contorted with uneasiness.

“I’m scared.” He admitted, surprising himself and Erwin.

“That she will reject you, or that she won’t care.” Erwin asked.

Levi clenched his jaw. “Both.”

“I think you two should have a long and open talk if you want to move things foward.”

The raven shivered and nodded, keeping his gaze on the spot past Erwin’s shoulder where a picture frame of him and his wife Marie hung. The two blondes were smiling endearingly at each other in their wedding day attire. The two married three years after him and Erwin graduated college, Marie had went to the same campus as them and Erwin had been pining after her since their first semester.

Levi was going to say something but was cut off by his phone’s loud buzzing. He read the caller ID and sighed.

‘Isabel’

“I’ve got to go.” He said and Erwin nodded.

“Goodnight Levi, see you tomorrow evening.”

Levi waved and closed his laptop before answering his phone.

“This better be important, brat.” It was getting pretty late and Levi was tired, not that he would get any good sleep though.

“Farlan’s off the rails again, big bro.” The girls voice rung out nervously.

Levi pinched the bridge of his nose. “What’s happening?”

“That asshole dragged me to this bar hopping party and ended up pissed drunk and now he’s picking fights that I can’t stop by myself. You have to come get us please bro.”

He sighed and got up from his bed to put on his coat, he still had his work clothes on, a white dress shirt, black tie and black dress pants.

“Send me the your location, I’m on my way.” He ground out before hanging up after Isabel answered with a quick ‘okay’.

He shoved his shiny and expensive, black Italian leather dress shoes on and grabbed his wallet and keys and walked out of his penthouse apartment door once his phone dinged with Isabel’s location.

It was an hour long drive to ‘Stohess Bar and Pub’, it was where Isabel and Farlan were, it was almost midnight by the time he got there.

The short man briskly got out of his car and walked into the bar. He quickly spotted Farlan near the barstools clutching a man by the collar of his shirt and pushed him against the bar, he was also yelling profanities at him while the man yelled back. Isabel was off to the side with wide eyes, not knowing what to do. Once the young girl spotted him she ran up to him and pulled him into a hug, he stiffly returned it.

“He’s not getting any better Levi, you have to help him.” She pleaded, they both could hear the fight becoming louder.

Levi swallowed before pushing past Isabel and the crowd that was forming and walked up to Farlan. He grabbed the young man by the back of his shirt and yanked him away from the man he was assaulting.

“Oi shithead! What the fuck do you think you’re doing?!” The raven yelled once he released Farlan.

The ash blonde stumbled before catching himself against one of the tables. He glared at the shorter man, his nose was bloody and lip was split and his left eye was beginning to swell. 

“Did Izzy call you over here?” He slurred and Levi gabbed him by the shoulder to direct him out of the bar, but Farlan resisted and threw his hand off before getting up in the raven’s face.

“I don’t need your rescuing, stop acting like you’re better than us, you’re just another loaded fake!” The bruised boy sneered and Levi cringed at the smell of his alcoholic breath.

“Farlan!” Isabel scolded from behind Levi.

“Shut the fuck up Isabel!” He roared.

Levi grabbed Farlan by the arm and slammed his hand against his chest, effectively pressing him against the wall near the bathrooms.

“Farlan, you’re drunk off your ass, you won’t remember half of what you did so shut up and-”

Pop! Levi grunted.

Farlan had twisted his arm loose and slammed his fist against Levi’s jaw. He stumbled backwards and rubbed at the now forming bruise.

“Fuck this.” The raven breathed before charging Farlan, kneeing him in the gut and swiftly putting him in headlock, Some onlookers gasped at his speed.

“Let. Me. Take. You. Home.” Levi ground out while tightening his hold on the struggling boy beneath him.

“Fuck. You, you fucking garden gnome!” He seethed before tossing his head back and bashing Levi in the face. He felt blood burst from his bottom lip but kept his hold on Farlan.

How original.” The man deadpanned before slamming the boy over one of the bar’s tables and pinning his arm behind his back. Farlan grunted, growled and kicked, but Levi was persistent.

“Just give up already you brat.”

“That dude is a fucking psycho!”

Levi looked up to see the man that Farlan was fighting with earlier, he had gotten up, eye bruised and nose bloodied.

“You wanna say that to my face asswipe!” Farlan raged and thrashed, causing Levi to loose his grip. The boy twisted and pull his arm free before rolling onto his back and kicking Levi in the chest, sending him flying back into tables and chairs.

He made a mental note to write the owners a check for the mess.

Farlan then stumbled back onto his feet and made a beeline to the other man.

“You okay bro?!” Isabel rushed over to help Levi up but he gestured for her to stay back.

“I’m fucking ending this.” He growled underneath his breath before getting up, wincing from the slight pain from where the corner of the table hit him in his side, and dusted off his clothes.

Before Farlan could take another step, he was stopped by a hard fist to the face and instantly collapsed into a heap on the floor, he was out cold via Levi. The ravenette shook his fist and rubbed his knuckles before pulling out his checkbook from his coat pocket and scribbled out a good amount before ripping it out and walking over to the gawking bartender and slamming it into the counter in front of him.

“Sorry, that should cover it.” Was all he said.

He also wrote one to the guy Farlan caught with so he wouldn’t press any charges, it as received with a cruddy grin, Levi rolled his eyes.

He made his way over to where Isabel was kneeling next to and unconscious Farlan. 

“Help me get this idiot into the car.” He said and the red headed girl nodded and the both of them lifted Farlan up half dragged and half carried him outside and into Levi’s car. They dumped him in the backseat and Isabel sat in the passenger seat while he sat in the drivers and started the car.

The first twenty minutes were filled with stained silence until Isabel finally broke it.

“I’ve been trying brother, I really have, he’s just not accepting help from anyone. He’s failing his courses, always drinking and going to parties, he’s making friends with the most questionable people. I just- I don’t know what to do anymore.” She finished with a shaky sigh and watery eyes.

“Why didn’t you tell me he was getting this bad?” Levi muttered 

“Because I thought I could handle it on my own, but he doesn’t even listen to me anymore.” The young girl glanced back to the snoozing boy before settling back into her seat.

“Just because I’m not near you guys doesn’t mean you can’t ask for help, I’ll always come running when you guys need me. We can get that shit-stain back onto his feet, starting with the main problem, drinking.” The raven gave Isabel a quick glance before continuing.

“Which means...” the redhead trailed.

“Rehab.” The older man finished.

Isabel sighed. “He’s not going to be happy.”

“Yeah well, he had his chance, we do it our way now.”

The young girl bit her lip and nodded. “Okay....thanks for coming by the way, and sorry that you got hurt.”

Levi shook his head. “Bruises heal.”

At least the physical ones do.

“You should still get yourself checked out though.”

“Yeah, whatever brat.” Isabel giggled.

The rest of the drive was spent in less tense silence.

Levi pressed his forehead against the steering wheel of his car and clenched his teeth, he felt the burning prickle of tears coming from the corners of his eyes. The raven sucked in a heavy breath and blink them away before leaning his head against the headrest.

He just came from helping Isabel carry Farlan into their shared apartment to put him to bed, he told Isabel that they will talk about his rehabilitation the next day and bid her quick goodbye.

He was now still parked in front of their apartment complex, contemplating his night’s events. 

He checked the time on his phone, it was currently one-thirty in the morning.

A sigh escaped him, he was so exhausted but there was no way he was getting any sleep tonight. He was achy and injured and had no desire to go back to his own place or a hospital. He just wanted to go somewhere where he could feel safe enough to rest his eyes. There’s no way he was contacting Erwin, he should be dead asleep with his wife by now.

Levi tapped a lithe finger against the glass screen of his phone to some unknown beat.

‘Tap-tap tap-tap-tap tap-tap-’ he froze.

He knew who he could call, wether they were awake or not- he’d find out.

Picking up his phone from his lap, he scrolled through his recents and hit the call button.

“I’ll be fine Moblit, I’ll be done in about an hour. You can go home and get some rest.” Hange pleaded to her assistant who stood with a hesitant expression in the middle of the Laboratory doorway.

“You sure? I can stay longer to help if you’d like, I really wouldn’t mind.”

She handed him his work bag before waving him out of the door.

“Yes, now go, sleep!” The brunette hissed and Moblit chuckled.

“Alright, I’ll see you on Monday then.” He said softly before turning to leave.

Hange smiled and waved after him. “Goodnight!”

Once the man left Hange sighed with relief and waltzed back into the Laboratory, shutting the door behind her.

“Finally alone time with my babies.” She mumbled gleefully towards her specimen and research.

The scientist planted herself onto one of the lab stools and looked over next week’s curriculum for her class.

“Oho they are going to love next week’s assignment! Dissecting and comparing the similarities between a cow and a sheep’s heart, one of my favorites!” She squealed in content.

She was about to dive back into her plans but was interrupted by her phone going off. A sound of discontent escaped her but once she saw who was calling her mood lifted.

“Levi hi! Why aren’t you asleep like most normal people?”

“Hey... I need to go somewhere, where are you?” Hange’s smile dropped at the sound of his voice, it sounded tired and scared?

“Are you okay?” She asked worriedly, her mothering instinct switching on.

“No...” he grunted. “I just don’t want to be alone right now.”

The brunette sat up straight in her seat and bit her bottom lip. “Ah, okay- do you know how to get to Sina University? I’m in the lab right now.”

There was a few beats of silence before Levi spoke up. “..yeah, I know where it is.”

“Okay, text me when you get here, I’ll have to swipe you in.”

“Okay.” He hung up and Hange sighed.

Looks like her experiments were going to have to wait.

The campus was twenty minutes away from Isabel and Farlan’s apartment, since the two were enrolled, but Levi got there in fifteen.

He waited outside near the main entrance once he sent a message to Hange, it was only a two minute wait. He spotted the bespeckled brunette before she even swiped the main doors open. She was smiling softly as the doors mechanically slid open, but it quickly slipped off her face once she saw the state the Levi was in.

His usually neat hair and clothes were tousled and wrinkled, his bottom lip was split a bleeding, and both the side of his jaw and left eye were swollen.

“Oh my God, are you okay?!” She half yelled and half whispered since it was almost two in the morning.

“I don’t suppose you have a bandaid.” He muttered dryly and Hange huffed before steering the short man inside the building by his shoulders.

She didn’t say anything to him until they were in the lab, where the woman sat him down and helped him out of his coat.

“I need to see all your wounds okay?” She told him and he nodded before rolling up the sleeves of his dress shirt. She immediately went to examining all of his scrapes and bruises, and Levi silently watched her as she pokes and prodded him with her nimble fingers.

“Normally I wouldn’t be so quick to feel someone up with just two weeks of dating, but this seems like a dire situation, haha.” 

Levi snorted then hissed in pain once her fingers brushed against his side, the side that was hit against the corner of the bar table. The scientist quickly pulled her hand away and apologized.

“Did you get stabbed or something- take off your shirt.” Hange suddenly paused to re-evaluate what she had just said.

“Tch, I thought we were taking this slow four-eyes.” He grunted when she slapped him on the chest and blushed.

“Just take off your shirt, smart ass.”

He did as he was told and Hange almost gasped at the sight of a large forming bruise on his bare side.

“We’re you hit by a car or something? Holy shit levi.”

The raven clenched his jaw and looked down at his bruised knuckles, Hange followed his gaze and sighed before stepping away to get the first aid kit that was kept in the Laboratory cabinets. Once she retrieved it, she walked back to levi and started cleaning up the cut on his lip and his split knuckles with alcohol and a cotton swab.

The both of the were silent for a while, as she carefully tended to him. It was when she began to massage an ice pack that she finally spoke up.

“So...what exactly happened to you?”

Levi sighed and looked up at the brunette with dark, heavy eyes.

“It’s okay if you don’t want to talk about it right now, I just want to make sure you’re okay.” She spoke softly before combing his fringe back with her fingers to get a better look at his battered face.

The ravenette looked into her warm hazel eyes and something in his gut twisted in a painfully good way. She was giving him the most sincere expression, her eyebrows were pinched together, bottom lip between her teeth and her eyes were searching with worry. She was genuinely worried about him and Levi did not know how to process that without bursting into a million shards of emotions. 

“I-,” he sighed. “Someone very close to me-my brother actually-needed my help but was being incredibly stubborn.”

“Did you knock him out or something?” She joked.

Levi looked away and Hange gaped.

“You totally did, holy shit!”

“I really did not want it to end up like this but I really didn’t have any choice...I’m sorry that I’m being so vague, I’m just so tired and off it at the moment.”

Hange shook her head and pressed the ice pack against his jaw and he flinched before taking it from her.

“You don’t need to apologize,” she reassured him as she pulled out a container of soothing balm from the aid kit and twisted open before scooping some up with two fingers and gently rubbing it over the large forming bruise on his side.

“You come to me when you’re ready.” Her eyes were focused on what she was doing and her hands were gentle but efficient.

“You’re a Saint.” Levi whispered and Hange grinned at his statement.

“The patron saint of the Sina University Laboratory at your service!” She giggled lightly, eyes filled with mirth.

He felt his lips turn up as he hooked his pointer fingers through the belt loops of her pants and tugged her closer to him so that she was tucked in between his legs. The brunette chuckled and slapped his shoulder lightly.

“You should be keeping that ice pack on, shorty.” She scolded him lightly and he dismissed her with a hum and pressed the good side of his face against her stomach and encircled his arms around her waist.

Hange made a small cooing sound at Levi’s blatant display of affection and ran her fingernails against the buzz of his undercut, making him sigh.

This was...different, she thought. He seemed so out of it at the moment, like his guard was down and he was trusting her to care for him.

It was all so new to her, but she liked it.

That’s when she spotted smothering on the back of his bicep, a name tattooed onto his skin in black ink.

‘Kuchel’ it read in elegant lettering with roses adorning the sides of it.

This made her curious, who was this woman to him that he ended up tattooing her name onto his own skin? Hange shook her head and decided that it wasn’t her place to ask yet, perhaps another time.

“Leeevvviiiii, we should get you home to your bed, wrapped up in your warm and fancy sheets hm?” She let out a snort when he groaned.

“I don’t want to be alone.” He muttered exhaustingly.

She sighed and looked up at the clock on the wall, it was two fourty-nine in the morning.

“Okay well, give me your keys.”

Levi grunted in confusion, but did not look up at her. “Hn?”

“You’re not going to be driving.” She could already see his pale eyes drooping steadily.

The raven huffed before pulling away from her and digging out his car keys from his pocket.

It was a good thing that she carpooled with Moblit today, since she was planning on pulling an all nighter at the lab, now she won’t have to worry about leaving her own car.

She stepped back from Levi before handing him his shirt and coat. Once he was decent, Hange helped him into his feet. A noise of protest escaped him as he was finally feeling the pain from his injuries.

They ended up at Hange’s apartment.

The brunette was nervously fidgeting in her spot in front of the stove while waiting for water to boil for tea.

Her mother would have slapped her silly if she knew that she already had they guy she was dating for two weeks already on her couch.

She slapped her palm against the side of her cheek three times before shaking her head.

There was no reason to think of it like that, she thought to herself, nothing was going to happen so get your mind out of the gutter.

A high pitchd sound shook her out of her thoughts and she removed the kettle from the stove before pouring hot water into two mugs that contained tea bags. She then walked back out the living area and to where Levi was sitting on the couch, head laid back, eyes closed and breathing controlled, but she new he wasn’t asleep.

“Hey.” She said softly before handing him one of the mugs of tea.

He opened his eyes before gently sitting to take it from her. Looking down into the mug he raised an eyebrow and Hange rolled her eyes and sat down next to her, tucking her legs underneath her in the process.

“It’s tea, aren’t you fond?”

The short man snorted and took a small sip. 

“If you can even call it that.”

Hange has gasped and grabbed one othe the throw pillows from behind her and smacked him on the side of the head, effectively causing his hair to tousle and bit of her tea to spill onto her lap. The scientist yelped at its hotness and placed her mug onto the coffee table in front of them before wiping at the wet spot in her pants with the hem of her shirt.

“You’re an idiot.” He chuckled.

She was going to retort but had to do a double take when she saw his face. He had small grin painted on as he ran a hand through his hair to fix it it, only succeeding in making it to swoop gracefully to the side. Despite him being tired and bruised he was looking very active at the moment.

Hange’s poor, stupid little heart flipped and hammered against her chest. She laughed to cover the hitch in her breath and turned away from him to hide her growing blush. She took a sip of her tea to calm herself before turning back to him.

“So cruel, it burned.” She whined playfully.

“Tch,” Levi took a sip from his tea. “You’re fine now.” He said and patted her leg, she giggled and leaned closer to him.

The two of them fell into comfortable silence as they sipped their warm drinks, occasionally sneaking glances at one another. She could see that he was feeling better, despite the fact that it was three in the morning and he looked like he’d been run over.

“Thanks by the way....” the raven muttered without looking at her. “For patching me up..and being with me, uh, yeah thanks.” He mentally cringed at his lack of grace with words.

The woman smiled endearingly and shrugged.

“It’s no problem, if you want to stay you can.”

Levi’s brow furrowed. “You sure?”

She nodded and smiled wider, on the inside though, she was freaking out.

Would he think that she was desperate for something to happen? For sure she thought he would turn her down. Oh God.

“On the couch of course!” That came out more defensive than she meant.

He huffed and rolled those cold grey eyes of his.

“I’m not some asshole four eyes, I respect you.” 

She flushed embarrassingly and toyed with the hem of her shirt. She felt so awkward now, she hoped he wouldn’t notice though.

He did.

His hand reached out to tug her ponytail and she jolted.

“What are you thinking about?” He asked, slate eyes boring into her big ones. 

She bit her lip. “I hope I didn’t make it awkward.”

The corners or Levi’s lips turned upwards as he bumped his knee against hers.

“You’re fine, we’re doing great.” 

Hange chuckled before getting up and taking both of their mugs into the kitchen, she also went to fetch a pillow and quilt for him. When she returned he was staring up at the ceiling in a distracted manner, his expression was pained.

“You okay?” She asked him and he startled before clenching his jaw to muffled a groan of pain. Hange noticed that he was loosely clutching his injured side.

“I’ll get you something for the pain but you should really get yourself checked out tomorrow.”

Levi nodded and she deposited the pillow and blanket beside him and left to retrieve some painkillers and a glass of water. He thanked her with a nod once she handed it to him and he knocked back the pills before chasing them with the water. The business man sighed and leaned his head back.

Hange stood there awkwardly as the man on her couch ran a hand through his sleek hair and looked up at her with inexpressive eyes.

“What are you doing, shitty glasses?”

The brunette jumped and laughed nervously. “Ahaha, we should probably get some sleep.”

He gave her a blank stare before extending his hand towards her in a reaching motion, she raised an eyebrow at him in confusion.

“C’mere, four-eyes.” His voice was slurred from his exhaustion.

Slowly, the young woman approached him and once she was close enough he grabbed her wrist and pulled her onto the couch next to him. The sudden approach startled her and she made a move to pull away but he.... he leaned his head on her shoulder and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Eh?

Hange looked down at the raven just in time to see his pale eyes flutter shut and his features relax.

He. Was. Cuddling. Her.

The scientist blinked, Levi Ackerman definitely does not look like an avid cuddler but she’s been once again surprised by this enigma of a man.

Said man made a small groaning sound when she tried to move, she laughed softly before accepting her fate as his new life sized teddy bear. So she carefully placed the pillow she had brought out behind his neck before draping the blanket over the both of them.

For a moment sleep wouldn’t come for her, the bespeckled woman took to watching his youthful looking face instead. The permanent ‘over it’ scowl he usually wore was gone, he look so peaceful and cute in this state, his guard was completely down...around her.

She let out a little squeal, it couldn’t be helped, he was just being too cute! The sound caused Levi to stir, Hange froze and kept still until he settled. 

After a while her eyes began to droop as she rested her head atop of his, not entirely intending to succumb to sleep’s enticing claws.

Morning came and Levi slowly stirred awake.

He made a move to stretch but found that there was something heavy laying on top of him. The short man groaned and opened his slate eyes before immediately freezing in realization that he was not in his penthouse apartment. That’s when he looked down and was met with the sight of a sleeping Hange laying on his chest.

Oh fuck.

A stream of panic began to seep into his system.

Please tell me we did not-

Last night’s events came rushing back to him.

Farlan being an idiot, him calling Hange and her helping him with his wounds, the both of them falling asleep on her couch. The raven relaxed and leaned his head back on the armrest of the couch and sighed, they hadn’t done anything they’d regret.

Hange made a small noise and shifted above him, he looked down at her and nearly blushed at the sight. The young woman was lightly hugging him while burrowing her face against his collarbone. She wore a satisfied smile and- was that drool? 

Levi nearly threw her off of him, nearly. He probably would have if he wasn’t injured and she didn’t look so damn peaceful like this.

He sighed again and leaned his head back againsts the armrest. He let his fingers unconsciously wander into her hair, it was still in its messy ponytail from last night. It’s was semi-greasy but Levi still combed his fingers through. He shifted his body a little and felt something hard digging in this lower back, pulling his hand away from her hair, he reached for the offending object. It was Hange’s glasses, which were now cracked on one lens. 

The raven haired man made a ‘Tch’ sound before tossing the glasses onto the coffee table. The sound caused the brunette above him to stir, she groaned and arched her back to stretch, Levi’s cheeks reddened a bit but he kept still. Then Hange froze once she realized that she was not laying on her bed. Her eyes flew open and root beer brown met steely blue, she gasped and sat upright, effectively straddling him.

“Oh-” she laughed and Levi frowned at her.

“What’s so funny, four-eyes?”

She giggled. “Oh nothing, almost thought we did something other than sleeping hehe.”

“Tch.” He rolled his eyes and flicked her nose. “Get your mind out of the gutter.”

She whined pathetically and rubbed her nose. “So mean.”

Levi rolled his eyes but couldn’t fight off a small smirk.

Then Hange started to dig in between the couch cushions and underneath where the both of them were laying.

“Oi what are you-”

“My glasses.” The woman mumbled and continued to blindly search.

Levi swiped her glasses from the coffee table and handed them to her. She made an excited chirping noise and slid them on, only to pout at the sight of the spider-like cracks on one of the lenses.

“Aw shoot.”

“Sorry, I can get them fixed for you.” The raven murmured, cheeks dusted pink from embarrassment.

The brunette looked down at him and laughed, her hair was slipping out of its ponytail and framed her face in an effortlessly messy but elegant way.

“Don’t worry, I’ve got a backup pair ,shorty. This isn’t my first rodeo, I’ve been through about eight pairs already.”

Levi’s thin, dark brows shot up. “Are you serious? How the fuck?”

Hange threw her head back and laughed louder this time, before leaning forward until their noses were almost touching.

“We’d be here all day if I told you.”

They stared at each other for a good minut before the shorter of the two spoke up.

“Don’t you have work?

She gasped and shot up straight, accidentally brushing her knee against his tender side, he grunted.

“Shit, sorry.” She apologized and scrambled off of him before pulling her phone out from her pocket.

“It’s noon?! We slept till noon!” She practically shrieked. There were a couple of missed calls and texts from Nanaba and Mike asking if she was okay.

“I’ll be right back.” Hange excused herself to her bedroom to call Nanaba.

After the second ring she picked up. “So you didn’t die, good”

“I’m so sorry Nana I got caught up with something last night and ended up sleeping late-”

“Something or someone?” She could practically see her best friend’s eyebrows wiggling.

“...Well-” Hange stammered and blushed a little.

“Don’t worry about it Han, I’ve been trying to get you to take a day off anyways you workaholic.”

“But-“

“No buts Zo, take the day OFF. Relax and maybe call that boyfriend of yours.” Now Hange could definitely hear Nanaba’s smug tone.

She sighed. “Fine, I’ll talk to you later then.”

“Have a great day off!” The blonde chimes before hanging up.

Hange chuckled before pocketing her phone and returning to her living room where Levi was lacing his dress shoes. He looked up at her when she came out of her bedroom with a grin.

He raised an eyebrow at her curiously. “I suppose you weren’t fired then?”

She laughed as she redid her hair into a semi-neater ponytail.

“She practically begged me to take the day off.”

“Tch.” The raven sighed and got up from the couch. “Guess it cant be helped then.” He stepped closer to her and brushed a bit of her loose aburn strands behind her ear.

The brunette smiled down at him. 

“Sooo, breakfast?” 

Levi snorted. “More like brunch.”

Hange stepped a little closer and nudged his fingers with hers.

“Anything is fine..” she whispered.

With you.

His steel eyes caught her warm ones as their fingers melted together. Her smile widened as he pulled her closer.

“Brunch it is then.” He whispered huskily.

“We’ll go after we get your injuries check out.”

Hange bit her bottom lip to hide her now impossibly wide smile. Levi was staring at her intently with coy eyes, as if he were asking for a challenge. As if to say, ‘do something shithead.’

And so she did.

She captured his lips into a smooth kiss, and she could’ve swore she caught him off guard. But of course he recovered quickly by returning the kiss with equal fervor. It was a great kiss, hot, short and sweet.

When the pulled apart, Levi’s gaze returned to its normal blankness, but Hange couldn’t help but giggle at his blush.

He clicked his tongue and looked away before mumbling. “We both need to brush our fucking teeth.”

Hange cackled and he grinned a little.

This time, maybe, the universe will let him have this.

**Author's Note:**

> Levi just wants to be loved, Hange has more than enough to give~ 😭💕


End file.
